


Tongue Twister

by shadowolfhunter



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Food, M/M, Sex, ice-cream kink, tongue thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Sean, and a little down time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tongue Twister

It’s late, it’s been another long-ass day, and Nick is tired, dirty and slightly grumpy, but the thought of his hot zauberbiest boyfriend waiting for him at home is enough to spur him through paperwork with barely a grumble, and a mildly startled Hank sparing him a curious glance.

Nick and Hank like to preserve the well-meaning fiction that Nick Burkhardt and Sean Renard are not having wild, hot monkey sex at every available opportunity.

(There is the small matter of the side of Renard’s neck sporting a suspicious looking bruise that isn’t quite covered by the Captain’s elegant and expensive shirt, and Nick’s blue sweater being mysteriously inside out, despite being right side out before lunch… this is their zauberbiest boss they’re talking about, Hank has had enough of hexenbiester to last several lifetimes, he really doesn’t want to find out what a cranky zauberbiest might do, and that’s a fact.)

So Nick’s finished in double quick time, because damn, and even though he knows his hard-ass boss is going to make him re-write it, legibly, in the morning, he knows his hot boyfriend is going to applaud his early arrival at home.

Dinner… Nick is practically salivating, Sean is a great cook, perhaps a little knife-happy, he once spent half an hour explaining to Nick the correct way to hold the knife to butterfly chicken, and Nick has watched him make pasta from scratch, and any number of other dishes. It’s probably his second favourite thing in the world to watch his Sean cook.

His favourite thing involves dessert, a certain U-shaped mark, and a positively dopey zauberbiest all sated and relaxed. 

He beams all the way home, running two red lights, to the annoyance of the patrols, who have a brief moment of excitement only to realize it’s the Captain’s boyfriend, and coming between zauberbiest and Grimm after dark and on a mission is not a wise move.

Since no one wants to be relegated to the graveyard shift for the rest of their careers, Nick is allowed to continue unencumbered on his way.

[][][][][]

He’s lived there for six weeks, the Captain’s house is gorgeous, and elegant and completely devoid of those touches that make it a home, until Nick’s arrival. Somehow Nick’s Elvis lamp has re-appeared, along with a few other things that Nick hid from Juliette.

Sean isn’t as sensitive about décor as Juliette was, and he agrees that Nick can keep the lamp since Nick had to drink a heroic amount of tequila and swallow a worm for it.

So the grey fleecy blanket that Nick’s had since his college days has migrated to the back of the couch, and Sean never even commented. He certainly didn’t call it a flea-bitten monstrosity only fit for the bin.

There’s the Spring Break picture of Nick and his college room-mates dressed only in shorts cycling through town.

Sean doesn’t mind in the slightest that the rather fine watercolour of the Rhine, as painted by one of the lesser nineteenth-century French watercolourists ends up gracing the downstairs restroom.

(Nick may have mentioned this unusual tolerance to Monroe, once or twice. Monroe may have rolled his eyes and mumbled something about Nick being a goof and Renard being besotted.)

Anyway, Nick is standing in the kitchen, on his first glass of something red, and (he has no doubt) extremely expensive, watching Sean’s preparation for boeuf bourginon. Apparently the meat has been marinating overnight, and has been cooking to perfection in the slow cooker (the pot in the corner that Nick still hadn’t figured out what it was for), while Sean is chopping mushrooms finely to add to the stew, and the whole thing is going to be ready in half an hour or so, which is a good thing since Nick watching Sean’s hands competently handle a knife and chop mushrooms has been pushing Nick’s buttons, and since he is hungry he has to hold off jumping his boyfriend’s bones just a little while longer. 

The sight of Sean relaxed, tie off, top couple of buttons open exposing the long, muscular tan column of his neck, (with just the faintest hint of Nick’s teeth marks still showing), has Nick’s pulse jumping all over the place.

Sean knows. And Nick knows that his hot zauberbiest knows. It’s there in Sean’s thousand yard stare, in the way the knife twirls between his long fingers with a sexy flourish that he’s well aware Nick cannot take his eyes from, in the way they cast glances at each other.

They don’t talk. It’s not about exposition, it’s too subtle for that, it’s in the looks they give each other and the way their bodies revolve around each other.

The bourginon is delicious, Nick cannot help his moan of appreciation at Sean’s culinary skill from the first forkful. His eyes look up at Sean through a veil of black lashes, and he can practically feel the zauberbiest’s physical stirring from across the table.

Sean’s foot stretches out, curves round Nick’s sock-clad ankle; they’ve both kicked their shoes off, Renard’s put his away, Nick’s are just abandoned in the hallway; Nick feels that glorious warmth travel up his leg as Sean’s bare toes flex gently, stroking just above the elastic of his sock against Nick’s bare skin.

Nick has no idea how he finishes dinner, just that it’s time for dessert, and his gorgeous boyfriend.

He moves in as Sean is putting the plates in the dishwasher, he wraps an arm around Sean’s trim waist and presses the tub of ice-cream to his boyfriend’s spine, causing Sean to gasp slightly and move closer.

It’s a game between them, Nick toying with his zauberbiest, his warm lips against Sean’s skin, the application of cold, the ice-cream could be half-melted by the time Nick’s managed to negotiate them to the bedroom, the rising heat levels in Sean’s responses entirely due to Nick alternating kisses, taking every opportunity to stroke Sean’s biest mark as he knows this drives his zauberbiest absolutely wild.

The incredibly disheveled state of the Captain’s clothing, as Nick negotiates the last few steps and backs Sean up to the bed.

The Captain’s pretty far gone, but not so gone as to be unable to bear Nick down onto the mattress, Nick drops a spoonful of ice-cream onto Sean’s now exposed nipple (the Captain’s shirt is now on the floor, Nick having torn it off in two seconds flat, and he likes to start with the left), the flick of Nick’s tongue devouring the ice-cream, then kissing Sean again as the zauberbiest gasps, shock or pleasure, the result’s pretty much the same, Nick uses his weight to keep his lover flat on his back, and the ice-cream and Sean’s one weakness to keep him aroused.

Nick’s tongue, dessert and some skillful fingers keep the zauberbiest right on the edge, until Nick’s chilled tongue wraps around Sean’s erection and Renard comes like an express train. Nick explodes himself, simply from the pleasure of everything he’s just done.

They lie there. Nick stretched out on top of Sean, his gorgeous boyfriend all sated, and pleasured, and for the moment, spent, and Nick thinks that Sean’s never looked happier or more at peace.

Sean’s hand comes up then, slides round the back of Nick’s neck, that powerful hand that could kill Nick so easily, but there’s a warmth and joy in Sean’s eyes, and Nick knows it means so much more to his Wesen mate than just sex or a power play. Sean lets himself be vulnerable, he loves it, and he loves Nick, and that’s all it is really.

Two guys in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Random sexcapades, because I can certainly use something a lot lighter than the heavy stuff.


End file.
